rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Vietnam War
The Vietnam War was a failed war that John Rambo fought in where the United States Army assisted South Vietnam to protect the country from being taken over from the North's Viet Cong Army, who were communists. To this day, the conflict continues to raise controversy and the legality of the war is still disputed by historians today. History The war was the first televised war, and people realized the horrors of war for the first time, and many Americans, particularly hippies, were unhappy with the war and proceeded to protest it. Some felt that the war was a violent excuse for profit or an unnecessary waste of human life. The war was also one of the most violent in recorded history, soldiers, most of whom were around the age of 19, were exposed to hostile fire almost every day. The soldiers, among whom was John Rambo, witnessed many horrific things such as napalm charred bodies and their friends dying excruciatingly painful deaths before their very eyes, causing much mental issues in the returning veterans, now known as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The war, despite being vetoed by the senate, was only legal due to a technicality; President Johnson sent troops into Vietnam as an "unofficial police emergency". This allowed for a war despite the fact that it wasn't called one. This raised controversy almost immediately and people were outraged that the "emergency" lasted almost ten years, when in reality, it was a failed attempt by the United States to prevent the spread of communism. First Blood John Rambo returns from the war a deeply scarred man, both mentally and physically. After discovering that he is the only surviving member of his unit, he loses almost all hope for his future and decides to aimlessly wander from town to town, looking for acceptance in a society that has shunned returning veterans. After coming home, Rambo was pelted with garbage and feces by hippies, who blamed the veterans for the failed war, as they percieved them as being sick killers. Rambo desperately looked for a friend, but could not find any, and soon became both homeless and unemployed. Rambo is later spotted by a town sheriff, who arrests him for vagrancy when he doesn't like his ungroomed appearance. Rambo is brutalized by the town's sadistic head deputy and snaps, using his fighting skills to escape into the woods, where he survives for two days using only his skills. Rambo later destroys much of the town before breaking down to Colonel Sam Trautman, who he confides his problems to. He reveals a story where he witnessed a friend get his legs blown off by a bomb inside a shoeshine box. Rambo begins sobbing and decides to surrender to the police. Rambo: First Blood Part II Rambo is sent to a labor camp prison for the ''First Blood ''rampage, where Trautman sends him back to Vietnam with an order to rescue American POWs. Rambo has a vendetta to settle, though, and not only rescues the POWs, but kills the Vietnamese's Soviet allies as well. Rambo returns, saying that the POWs deserve the medal of honor instead of him, and goes on to say that he wants one thing: for America to love its soldiers as much as its soldiers love it. Category:First Blood Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:First Blood Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons Category:Vietnam War